


When We Meet

by GothicPixi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Highport, I have a lot of feelings about Lucretia and Davenchurch, I just have a lot of TAZ feelings, IPRE Days, M/M, Sexual References, Stolen Century Spoilers, TAZ - Freeform, davenchurch - Freeform, just some fluff?? I guess?, sassy Davenport, sassy Lucretia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: When Captain Davenport met Dr. Merle Highchurch, they were in the IPRE cafeteria two years before the Starblaster mission launched.~~The second time Captain Davenport met Dr. Merle Highchurch, it was almost two years later, after all the executives had completed interviews and left the captain with a small list of options to build his crew from.





	When We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I Love Davenchurch (Highport) - It is a quality ship and there is not enough content. So here I am. I’m trying my best. It’s only a little bit, and it’s mostly just some character headcanons,,
> 
> I also added some Lucretia and Davenport relationship building, because it makes BoB times more full of Feelings and I like to Feel.

When Captain Davenport met Dr. Merle Highchurch, they were in the IPRE cafeteria two years before the Starblaster mission launched. Dr. Highchurch was a midlevel botanist for the IPRE at the time and Captain Davenport was a lead pilot and engineer. Davenport was getting lunch. Merle was serving it.

“The green station today is fully stocked by the botany department. The garden we run with the local school system has finally started producing, so enjoy the fruits and vegetables of our labor!” a dwarf man with a growing salt and pepper beard joyously proclaimed from his position in the buffet lineup. Davenport considered the option and approached.

“What’s fresh today, sir?” He asked. The dwarf scanned the captain over.

“Well, Cap’n, all you see here was fresh picked this morning! Green beans, lettuce, bell pepper, tomato, spinach, corn on the cob, strawberries. With the IPRE’s support, we were able to create different climate zones in the garden using magic to make sure we had a variety of plants all year round, even ones out of season.”

“That’s...actually very interesting.” Davenport replied, starting to fill his plate. “But why don’t you just use magic to grow the plants faster, or bigger?”

“It isn’t a lab project - it’s for kids! To learn! We can’t teach them the natural magic of time and growth while plowing through nature with spells.” The dwarf scoffed. “We gotta make sure they understand that magic ain’t everything. It may be hot shit, but there is other shit out there.”

“What a lovely way to put it,” Davenport said through his teeth, “well, thank you for the food. I’m sure it’s delicious. Keep up the good work.”

“Same to you, Captain.” The dwarf mock-saluted and went back to attracting more ‘customers’. Davenport found that they were very good greens.

\--

The second time Captain Davenport met Dr. Merle Highchurch, it was almost two years later, after all the executives had completed interviews and left the captain with a small list of options to build his crew from. Barry Bluejeans and Lucretia had been obvious choices, with their own expertises and high classifications. Magnus Burnsides and his physical performance could not be outclassed and, because of the unknown future in other planes during research, he was chosen. Taako Taaco had incredible test scores and a terrific, if slightly scorched (literally), record in training. Of course along with one Taaco twin was the other, Lup, who was just as wonderful in her own fields, definitely better in others. Together, the two were a perfect addition to the team. There was one spot left on his elite squadron and Davenport had to make the right decision. He thought of the needs he already filled with the rest of the crew. He considered the mission and the goals they wished to accomplish. He reread countless interviews and did his own background research and in the end he found what he believed was the perfect seventh member to the Starblaster mission: Dr. Merle Hitower Highchurch.

Merle was a lead botanist in the IPRE. He was an activist. He was a community man. He was a man of the cloth. He was smart, usually competent, and his motives were positive and clear. Merle would understand fauna and life like no other member of the crew. He would be vital to the complete understanding of other planes. Davenport located his office and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” A familiar voice called from inside. Davenport opened the door to a man surrounded by plants. There might have been a desk and bookshelves and chairs in the room too, but a majority of the space was filled with various hanging and standing plants. Merle was watering some.

“Dr. Highchurch?” The captain confirmed. The botanist turned.

“The one and only. But call me Merle. You are..” Merle scanned the gnome before him and his eyes widened. “Captain Davenport! Starblaster mission! Nice to meet you.” Merle set down his watering can and shook the man’s hand. “What can I do for you, Cap’n?”

“I’m actually here about the Starblaster mission. I was wondering if you would like to be part of the crew for our first mission.” Davenport gave Merle a small, professional smile. Merle proceeded to give Davenport a big, unprofessional hug.

“Really, Cap’n? Me?” He released Davenport, grinning. “I’m going to space.” He turned to his plants and jumped up and down. “I’m going to space!” He told them. One vine responded by patting Merle on the head. Another plant glowed slightly.

“I’m glad you’re excited, Merle. It’ll be an honor working with you. I’ll have Lucretia send you more information.” Davenport turned to leave but felt a hand grab and rub his shoulder.

“Thank you, Davenport. Really.” Merle whispered. He gave one final pat as the captain left the room, face now slightly hot and pink (he only discovered that last detail when he passed the teasing Taaco twins in the hallway back to his ship).

\--

Merle and Davenport seemed to gravitate towards each other when on the Starblaster. Through all their treacherous journeys, one constant for the crew was seeing those two at the table together every meal, playing chess or checkers in the common area every few days, making quiet and inappropriate jokes at the end of meetings.

Lucretia was the first to notice when Merle started sneaking to Davenport’s room at odd hours. That young woman didn’t sleep often, or well. She also found the most comfortable place to be the love-seat at the end of the hallway where all the crew roomed. She was so quiet and curled up, journal in hand but lights out, that you couldn’t see her unless you tried to. So Merle didn’t notice she was sitting there at 2 AM when he knocked on Davenport’s door in cycle 46.

“Davvy, let me in. I miss you. The twins are on helm duty tonight, so no one will hear.” Merle whispered. The door soon opened and Lucretia heard the quieter voice of her captain.

“Sweet Pan, if you don’t shut up..” A gnomish hand appeared and dragged Merle inside the dorm by the shirt. All Lucretia heard before the door closed was Merle quipping: “Make me.” It took her a few days to get out of that shocked trauma before confronting Davenport while they went on a scouting mission alone.

“You’re dating Merle.” She informed him, focusing intently on writing in her notebooks while they walked, and not on her now blushing captain.

“Lucretia, don’t be ridiculous, I’m not da-”

“I saw him sneak into your room the other night. I don’t see a problem with having a relationship with him, Captain. I mean, Lup and Barry have been dancing around each other for cycles. Personally - if it’s okay that I speak my personal opinions to you, sir - I think this is good for both of you. Having that support and that bond, it will help you both, and probably all of us, in the future..however long it is.” They were quiet for a long time, observing and taking notes and avoiding but also hyper-focusing on the previous conversation.

“Thank you, Lucretia.” Davenport finally spoke. “I’ll talk to Merle about it, but for now I’d appreciate if you kept this quiet.”

“Only if you two keep quiet.” She looked at him and winked. The gnome gasped.

“Lucretia! Such lewd things from a child.”

“What, am I grounded now? Should I try and get special treatment from my other dad?” Lucretia stopped and covered her mouth. “Oh my Pan.” She mumbled.

“Other dad?” Davenport raised a brow. “Are Merle and I your dads now?” He contemplated this for a short while. “Okay. I think I can understand that. Well, you’re not grounded, but we’re very disappointed in you.” He gave her a Look and a wink before continuing to walk. It took her a moment to snap out of her daze and join him.


End file.
